The Amethyst Knight
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: The beginning of the newest member of the Indigo Tribe, follow him as he overcomes the troubles of the world and becomes the savior of sector 2814. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 Lightshow

New Destiny

An orange light pierced the midnight black of space as it flew through the stars, sector 2814. The orange light continued brilliantly until its light was rivaled by a majestic indigo light. The orange light suddenly halted and with that so did the indigo. The orange light appeared to be an alien beast with orange fur and white tusks. The Alien wore a black and orange bodysuit with a strange symbol on the chest. In front of the Alien the indigo light appeared to be another alien with blue skin wearing a blue and purple outfit that resembled Greek clothing. The Alien spoke out to the man with a raspy voice.

(Alien) Indigo Nine. What do you want with me?

Indigo Nine spoke out with in a relaxed tone.

(Indigo Nine) You should know why I'm here Larfleeze. You have no reason to be in this sector.

Larfleeze then spoke in an angered tone.

(Larfleeze) Let me pass Stewart. My Business is not with you!

(Indigo Nine) Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around and return to your sector, I cannot let you pass.

Larfleeze's eyes then began to violently glow with orange light as he sent a blast of orange energy at Indigo Nine, pushing him back.

(Indigo Nine) You have made a grave mistake on this day Larfleeze.

Indigo Nine and Larfleeze both began to radiate with energy filling the dark void of space with vibrant color.

-Earth

A boy by the name of Ronnie with black hair and green eyes sat at his computer desk in his room with his friend Darren who had blonde hair and blue eyes. Darren was laying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, and playing a hand held game while Ronnie was concentrating on his research paper that was due at midnight tonight. Ronnie leaned his head on his arm and looked out his window at the night sky.

(Ronnie) I cant believe Mr. McGowan is making us turn this damn paper in tonight.

(Darren) That's why I decided to just not do it.

(Ronnie) Why do you pay for these classes if your just going to fail them?

Darren rolled his eyes and continued to play his hand held game. Ronnie and Darren were roommates in college, and they have been friends since they were little. But everyone knew they were more like rivals than friends. They were good at the same things, they got with the same girls, and they go the same school.

(Ronnie) Woah, do you see that?

(Darren) See what?

Ronnie stood up off his chair and walked to his window.

(Ronnie) The lights.

Darren continued to lay on the bunk and play his game.

(Darren) What lights?

(Ronnie) Get off you ass, they're outside. Its crazy.

Darren sighed before walking to the window. Darren peered outside and his eyes widened. In the sky the two saw bright Indigo and Orange lights flashing through the sky.

(Darren) Orange and purple?

(Ronnie) What do you think that could be?

(Darren) I have no idea.

Every moment the lights proceeded to get bigger.

(Ronnie) It seems like they're getting closer.

The two lights flashed violently as they swirled through the sky. Suddenly the two lights separated abruptly and shot through the sky like meteors in different directions. The indigo light then began to swirl downward.

(Darren) It looks like one is gonna land at Mount Tobar.

The indigo light flew overhead before crashing about a mile away into the mountainside generating a giant surge of indigo light upon impact. The two boys eyes widened at the sight.

(Ronnie) Lets get over there, Mount Tobar is only like a minute drive from here.

Darren hesitated.

(Darren) Alright lets go check it out.

The two jumped up and pulled on their jackets. Ronnie had a black zip up hoodie with white stripes, and Darren had a brown blazer. The two then put on their shoes before heading out of their apartment.

(Darren) I'll drive, your terrible at driving.

Ronnie scoffed, he knew the only reason Darren wanted to drive is so that he had the underline say as to when they could leave.

(Ronnie) Alright fine we can take your car.

The two hopped into Darren's white Toyota and Darren slid the his car key into the ignition. The car's engine rumbled as it turned on. Then the two were off, Darren was driving especially fast because he was anxious to find out what the incredible light was.

(Ronnie) Do you think it was a meteor?

(Darren) It kind of looked like one, but what kind of meteor burns purple?

(Ronnie) The Alien kind

Ronnie let out a chuckle. Darren turned to Ronnie.

(Darren) I'm not down with that alien stuff, people get killed all the time by aliens these days.

Ronnie let out a harder laugh.

(Ronnie) Don't be so uptight. If its some freaky alien monster we can split. Besides I'd rather not get ripped apart by an alien either.

The two continued to drive until they reached the edge of the forest in front of Mount Tobar.

(Darren) Alright we have to foot it from here.

Ronnie nodded at Darren and the two exited Darren's car and made they're way into the forest. It was pitch black outside and the moon couldn't even be seen. A chilling breeze blew through the trees surrounding the two.

(Ronnie) God, I wish I would have worn a warmer jacket.

The air felt like ice as the two continued into the forest.

(Darren) Okay man this is getting dumb, were wondering around in the forest, and its past midnight. Plus your paper is late.

(Ronnie) Well there's no hope for my paper now, we may as well keep going.

Darren sighed.

(Darren) I'm going back, if you want a ride home you had better come.

(Ronnie) Wait, look do you see it?

Ronnie pointed deeper into the forest and at a gloomy indigo light.

(Ronnie) It landed just through there, lets just go.

Darren took a deep breath before nodding to Ronnie signaling him to continue. As the two ventured, the indigo light became brighter and brighter. Suddenly the two reached a cliff side, and at the bottom laid a humanoid alien with blue skin radiating indigo light. The alien was covered in purple blood and he was unconscious. Ronnie felt like his breath was taken away, the light was brilliant. Ronnie then regained his composure.

(Ronnie) We need to get down there he could need our help.

(Darren) No way dude, do you remember what I said about aliens?

(Ronnie) Like that one could hurt us, he looks like he seriously hurt.

(Darren) That thing can take care of itself. Lets get out of here.

(Ronnie) I'm gonna go down there.

Ronnie began to head down the cliff side before Darren grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. Ronnie turned back and looked at Darren.

(Ronnie) Let me go, go back to the car if you want.

Ronnie pulled his arm away from Darren and turned and continued down the cliff side. Darren then turned and began to make his way to his car. Ronnie slowly headed down the cliff until a rock snapped under his foot, causing him to stumble and fall down the hill. Ronnie could feel the rocks digging into his skin as he rolled down the cliff. Ronnie then abruptly halted. He opened his eyes and felt like he was floating. Ronnie let go of his breath and then began to breathe as he looked around. He was surrounded by a indigo aura, and was floating a few feet off the ground. The indigo aura then lifted Ronnie upright, then began to pull him toward where the alien had crashed. As Ronnie drew closer, he could see the odd texture of the alien's skin. The alien then slowly began to open its eyes until Ronnie was floating right in front of him. The alien then spoke out to him with blood slightly spitting out his mouth.

(Alien) Natromo faan tornek.

Ronnie arched an eyebrow.

(Ronnie) I-I cant understand you.

The alien closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke.

(Indigo Nine) My name is Indigo Nine and you Ronnie Miller, have been chosen.


	2. Issue 2 The Indigo Lantern

Ronnie crinkled his eyebrows.

(Ronnie) Chosen for what?

A brilliant indigo light then floated up from Indigo Nine and settled in front of Ronnie.

(Indigo Nine) To be the next member of the Indigo tribe, one of the greatest honors, and responsibilities in the galaxy. We among the Indigo Tribe, fight alongside with the the likes of the Green Lantern Corps and several of the other corps that wish to defend the galaxy from all those that seek to extinguish the light.

Ronnie still felt taken away from being this close to some alien that just so happened to crash a mile from his apartment.

(Ronnie) Indigo Tribe? I have heard of the lanterns before, but never anything about any Indigo Tribe.

The floating light in front of Ronnie then began to glow even brighter before jumping onto his finger, then materializing into a Indigo ring that looked like pure amethyst. Ronnie looked down to his hand and his eyes widened with the reflection of the brilliant indigo light emitting from the ring.

(Ronnie) Why me? Is this just random that I stumbled across you first?

(Indigo Nine) No, you Ronnie, are capable of great compassion, and that is the primary source of our power.

Indigo Nine held out his hand and a bright indigo orb formed in front of it, then stretched and formed into an odd looking staff that radiated with bright indigo light, which then floated up to Ronnie.

(Indigo Nine) This, is your power conduit, once every twenty four hours, the ring must recharge to regain its full power.

The staff then was engulfed in indigo light, then stretched and twisted before materializing into a metallic looking indigo lantern.

(Indigo Nine) This form may serve to be more fitting toward you, but its purpose is still the same. Hold your ring to the lantern and speak the oath, and you will wield the power of the indigo light.

Indigo Nine began breathing very heavily and Ronnie's eyes flashed with an indigo color.

(Ronnie) What is the oath?

Indigo Nine slowly closed his eyes as the indigo aura around Ronnie suddenly vanished, causing him to fall on his butt on the ground.

(Indigo Nine) Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok Formorrow Sur.

(Ronnie) What are you talking about? I cant understand you.

The aura around Indigo Nine then became much more vibrant as he began to float into the air.

(Ronnie) Wait I don't even know how to use this thing!

Indigo Nine continued to float lifeless into the sky as Ronnie jumped up to his feet.

(Ronnie) Wait!

Indigo Nine then suddenly shot up into the sky leaving an indigo energy stream behind him, until he was completely out of sight. Ronnie stood at the base of the cliff staring into the stars through his again emerald green eyes. Then like a jolt of lightning, he remembered Darren. Quickly he turned and looked to the top of the cliff at Darren looking down to him with the moon casting a shadow over his face, making it completely invisible. An orange glow then began to form around Darren. Ronnie's heart dropped, he had no idea what was happening to him. Suddenly, an orange blast surged from the forest behind Darren and rained down toward Ronnie, then exploded into his chest, sending him into a mound of rocks. Ronnie laid shocked in a pile of rubble, he had no idea how getting attacked like that didn't kill him. Ronnie then looked down to his ring, which was casting an indigo aura all around his body. Ronnie then took a more serious tone and looked back up to the mountain, he knew that orange blast couldn't have came from Darren. Ronnie looked around for a moment and saw that Darren had already taken off. An stream of orange energy again came raining down at Ronnie, then wrapped around his neck. Ronnie reached up and grabbed at the orange construct and tried to struggle free but it wouldn't budge. Out of the forest then floated a boar like alien wearing an orange and black body suit, with a glowing orange ring that seemed to be the source of the orange construct that was around Ronnie's neck. The alien floated down to Ronnie with the construct still holding strong.

(Ronnie) Who are you?

(Larfleeze) I am Larfleeze... You... have Indigo Nine's ring? Why did he give it to you?

(Ronnie) I have no idea, seriously, he just told me I was chosen, and that was a great honor.

Larfleeze stared into Ronnie's ring.

(Larfleeze) Why would you want such a ring... You should just give it to me, I will take it.

Ronnie knew that was the last thing he was going to do.

(Ronnie) I don't think so. Indigo Nine seemed like he wanted me to have it.

(Larfleeze) Give it to me, the ring is mine!

Suddenly a green energy blast crashed into Larfleeze sending him to the ground and a man with black hair, in a green and black bodysuit with a glowing lantern symbol on his chest, and a green mask floated down from the night sky. The man had a brilliant green aura surrounding his body. Ronnie knew exactly who he was. The man was a Green Lantern.

(Green Lantern) Larfleeze, what do you think your doing showing your face on earth.

Green Lantern looked down to Ronnie.

(Green Lantern) Get out of here, I'll take care of this.

Larfleeze was now up to his feet with an infuriated look on his face.

(Larfleeze) Green Lantern...

Larfleeze's eyes drifted down to the Green Lantern's ring.

(Larfleeze) That is the ring, the special one. It is altered from the rest. I want it, it belongs to me!

Larfleeze then sent out a beam of orange energy out at Green lantern, but he quickly responded by making a giant emerald green shield in front of him. The blast of energy crashed into the shield but it didn't budge. Green lantern then pointed his fist at Larfleeze and the emerald shield formed into a large green dragon which flew in a circle around Larfleeze before crashing down over him. Larfleeze quickly held up his hand and his orange ring began to glow before creating a orange orb around him. The green dragon smashed into the orange construct then dissipated.

(Green Lantern) Don't think your getting my ring so easily.

The Green Lantern spoke with great confidence before flying at Larfleeze for another attack. Ronnie felt inspired, the Green Lantern fought with all his heart and had no fear. Ronnie looked down to his indigo ring which was slowly blinking a purple color, he knew this Larfleeze alien was the cause of the death of Indigo Nine, and he felt that in no way did anyone deserve to die. Ronnie's heart was pounding, guilt sank into him. The Green Lantern was fighting Larfleeze when it should be him instead. Ronnie looked up to the night sky and tightened his fist, his ring violently flashed with indigo light as he held it to his lantern. Ronnie felt like he was synced with his ring's energy.

(Ronnie) Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok Formorrow Sur!

A vibrant indigo aura surrounded Ronnie as he looked up at Green Lantern fighting valiantly, he was a perfect example of a hero. Suddenly an indigo light covered Ronnie's body and he began to float into the air. The indigo light then began to dissipate revealing Ronnie in a indigo mask and a full bodysuit that was indigo and black with white gauntlets, indigo knee high boots, and a glowing indigo tribe symbol on his chest. Ronnie was inspired to base his uniform on the Green Lantern that fought for him in his place. Ronnie flew up to where the Green lantern and Larfleeze were fighting. Green Lantern shot a blast of green energy into Larfleeze shooting him into the air. Green Lantern then looked to Ronnie.

(Green Lantern) Who are you suppose to be?

Ronnie paused for a moment.

(Ronnie) I am the Indigo Lantern.


	3. Issue 3 Orange With Greed

The Green Lantern eyed the Indigo Lantern.

(Green Lantern) Well you seem like one of the good guys so your cool with me.

(Indigo Lantern) I'm here to try to help.

(Green Lantern) Lets hope you know how to use that ring.

Green Lantern lit up with energy and took off flying. Indigo Lantern looked up to him then shortly began to follow. Larfleeze floated ahead of the two Lanterns with his ring battle ready, the light exuding from his aura resembled the sun. It was almost hard for Indigo Lantern to look at. Green Lantern balled up his fist causing it to glow with green energy and flung it forward. An emerald colored F-22 Raptor fighter jet assembled in front of the Green Lantern and the jet thrusters behind it ignited. The jet rocketed straight at Larfleeze then collided with him and exploded with bright green flames. Out of the wreckage Larfleeze sent an orange energy blast directly at Indigo Lantern, his eyes widened at the size of the blast as the full extent of the dangers in front of him finally hit him. The Indigo Lantern froze up, it felt like he couldn't move, and as the orange energy blast was right before him, a brick wall of green energy appeared in front of him. The orange blast crashed into the wall and bricks flew through the air and fell all around Indigo Lantern and the orange blast had dissipated.

(Green Lantern) You have to be more aware of whats going on! I wont be able to cover you every time you get attacked!

As the Green Lantern spoke Larfleeze sent another orange energy blast directly at him. The orange energy collided directly into the Green Lantern and he was engulfed in orange light, which soon morphed into an orange straight jacket, restraining the Green Lantern. Larfleeze then took off at the Indigo Lantern then screamed out.

(Larfleeze) I'll take your ring first!

Larfleeze cocked his hand back then created three Orange Lantern Corps members out of orange light constructs and they all looked like odd aliens. The Orange Lantern members charged through the air at the Indigo Lantern and the first grabbed onto his left arm, then another grabbed onto his right and the third created a battle axe out of orange light and held it over his head as he charged at the Indigo Lantern.

(Larfleeze) Cut him in half!

The alien continued until he was halted by a blast of green energy, which sent him propelling through the sky. The Indigo Lantern felt discouraged, that was the second time the Green Lantern had to save him, but now it was his turn to fight back. The Indigo Lantern clenched his fist and a bright indigo light covered his body then exploded sending the two Orange Lanterns restraining him flying through the air. Green Lantern called out to Indigo Lantern.

(Green Lantern) Hey! His power has to be running low at this point, it is a long way here from his sector. We just have to hold out until his ring runs out of charge.

The Orange Lantern with the battle axe then charged at the Green Lantern who quickly lit up his ring and constructed a green sword and shield then flew at the Orange Lantern. Green Lantern sliced at the Orange Lantern with his sword, but he narrowly dodged it then swung his axe downward. The Green Lantern spun around and the Orange Lantern's axe smashed into his shield, he then sliced at him again with his sword and hacked through the Lantern's body, causing him to scream out in pain before fading away. Green Lantern then turned to the Indigo Lantern.

(Green Lantern) Don't worry about these guys, he makes them out of orange light constructs, they are not living things.

Indigo Lantern then turned to another Orange Lantern with a new confidence, now he knew he didn't have to worry about hurting them. The Indigo Lantern took off after the Orange Lantern who sent several blasts of orange energy his way, but he easily flew and spun out of the way of each one while continuing to draw closer to the Orange lantern. Indigo Lantern then cocked his fist back and smashed it into the Orange Lantern's jaw and it exploded with indigo energy. The Orange Lantern rocketed into the night sky before phasing away. The Green Lantern then targeted the last constructed Orange Lantern with his ring, which flashed with bright green light before he constructed a green M2 machine gun. The chamber of the gun lit up as the Green Lantern pulled the trigger sending rounds of green bullets through the Orange Lantern. The sound of the 50 cal. Bullets echoed through the air until the Orange Lantern was practically torn in half. The remains of the constructed Orange Lantern quickly faded away. The Indigo Lantern let out a short laugh, he thought the Green Lantern's constructs were amazing, and knew it was his turn to try his first construct, and the only target left was Larfleeze himself.


	4. Issue 4 Which Color Burns Brightest

Indigo Lantern held up his ring and it began to vibrantly glow once again, he knew exactly what to create. Indigo Lantern's ring flashed then the light faded away completely. A moment later the ring flashed again.

(Indigo Lantern) What the... Whats going on?

Indigo Lantern's ring flashed once again before creating an indigo orb around his entire body. He then rocketed straight up into the sky, everything around him seemed like a blur until he was in the darkness of space. The Indigo Lantern's jaw dropped as he watched the planets soar by him as he continued to fly. Adrenalin began pumping through his body, he had no idea what was happening and all he could do is watch helplessly as he traveled through the blackness. Suddenly before the Indigo Lantern's path what looked like a gaping hole with spiraling colors being pulled into the center formed. He took a deep breath as he plummeted straight into the vortex. For a moment there was only black, then a white light cut through the darkness which was followed by all sorts of brilliant shades of indigo. The light slowly began to form into what looked like odd palm trees, then a red sky could be seen. The Indigo Lantern looked down to his feet and saw the dirt on the ground was an odd blue color. The lights had now completely faded into what looked like an entirely different planet. An indigo light then burst through the air in front of him and eventually formed into a woman with pale skin and a glowing Indigo Tribe symbol on her head holding a coral like staff with a glowing light being emitted from the top, and she wore a small purple cloth around her waist and a purple top. The woman had a soft look and her presence felt calming. The Indigo Lanterns mask faded away before the woman spoke out to him.

(Woman) Nok el Ram entra em. Greetings Ronnie Miller. I, am Indigo One and I am the leader of the Indigo Tribe.

Ronnie hesitated before speaking.

(Ronnie) Hi, um...

Ronnie looked down to his ring then back to Indigo One.

(Ronnie) Look, I don't know what happened to that Indigo Nine guy before I got there but I found him in pretty bad shape and I didn't know what I could do to help him.

Ronnie held up the hand with his ring on it.

(Ronnie) And he gave me this before flying off into the sky.

Indigo One slowly turned and began walk after signaling Ronnie to follow. Ronnie examined the area as the two casually waked through the strange planet. It looked almost like Earth, but all the plants had red leafs, and some had shades of purple. The air felt clean, it reminded Ronnie of when his family took him into the mountains to go camping.

(Indigo One) Indigo Nine was one of my family and he will be missed, but that is not why you are here. You are the next to use your power to fight against the darkness in the universe. The ring chooses its user and it has chosen you.

Ronnie's heart sank and he immediately halted.

(Ronnie) Wait the Green Lantern! He needs my help I left him all alone.

Indigo One held out her arm and gently placed her hand on Ronnie's shoulder before softly speaking.

(Indigo One) All will be well Ronnie, I assure you.

(Ronnie) How do you know?

(Indigo One) The Indigo energy that you and I wield is vastly mysterious, and the depths and full potential have not been tapped into yet. I am completely in tune with my inner indigo light, so it allows me to use it for more than just physical uses but even I don't know the indigo powers full extents. And as you said before, he is a "Green Lantern." The corps is tough, so don't underplay their strength.

Ronnie looked down.

(Ronnie) Still, it doesn't seem right.

Indigo One smiled as she moved her hand to Ronnie's chin and softly raised it until he was looking directly into her eyes.

(Indigo One) Your compassion is your strength Ronnie, and I know you will use your new powers well.

Ronnie let out a short sigh.

(Ronnie) Why have you brought me to this place?

(Indigo One) I had to officially induct you into the Tribe, and I had to see for myself.

(Ronnie) See what for yourself?

(Indigo One) Who Indigo Nine's ring chose after him. Indigo Nine was one of the greatest of the Indigo Tribe, and his skills with the indigo light were rivaled by none other than myself.

(Ronnie) So I suppose now I have some sort of reputation to live up to.

Indigo One let out a short laugh.

(Indigo One) Not at all, you and the ring are a perfect match just as Indigo Nine and the ring was. Use it as you see fit, my faith in you is complete.

Indigo One held up her staff and the end of it began to violently glow with indigo light, which seemed to trigger Ronnie's ring causing it to do the same.

(Indigo One) Ronnie Miller, welcome to the Indigo Tribe.

-Earth

Darren sat in his car with his window down outside his apartment with a horrible scowl on his face. He looked down to his center compartment at the half emptied plastic bottle that had a red label on the side that said "Potters purified Vodka 40% 80 proof. He then reached down and spun the cap off before taking a swig. Darren squinted his eyes before wiping off his mouth.

(Darren) Of course... "Ronnie" again.

Suddenly a bright orange light from overhead filled Darren's car. He quickly sat up and accidentally spilled some of the bottle onto his pants.

(Darren) Shit.

Darren quickly looked around his car for a napkin to dry his pants off. The orange light suddenly became intensely bright before an orange ring smashed through Darren's windshield, causing broken pieces of glass to scatter through his car. The orange ring floated in front of Darren emitting the bright orange light. Darren held out his and and the ring instantly dropped into his hand. Darren looked down to the ring before letting out a sinister smile.

(Darren) How Perfect.


	5. Issue 5 With Gray Eyes Comes Disaster

Call of the Hero

Ronnie's eyes slowly drifted open, the first thing he could see was the wood framing above him that supported the top bunk of his bed. He blinked a couple times before letting out a slight yawn. Then almost immediately he remembered his encounter with the Green Lantern and Indigo One. For a moment he questioned if what he remembered was a dream until he felt the solid cold ring on his finger. Ronnie pushed his blanket off of him and slowly sat up to examine his indigo ring. It glimmered from the bright sunlight that shined through his window. It was then he remembered Darren, he hadn't seen him since last night. Ronnie jumped up out of his bed and looked up at the top bunk. Darren's blankets were a mess, but that was the way he always left it. Ronnie had an uneasy feeling at the sight of Darren's empty bed, he normally sleeps in way past noon, and it was only eight thirty.

Upon realizing the time, Ronnie remembered that he still had responsibilities as a college student, and class starts at nine. Ronnie quickly got up and put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white slim fitting V-neck shirt before grabbing his backpack and rushing to his door. He paused as he grabbed onto his door handle then looked down to his ring. Ronnie felt unsure if he should bring his ring around where people are going to be seeing him. He thought for a moment before convincing himself that nobody would even notice a bright purple ring on his finger, and even if they did, who knows who the Indigo Tribe even is?

Ronnie quickly opened his door and hustled to his red Honda, he noticed the sound of broken glass being crushed under his feet. Darren's car was still parked next to his and the windshield was completely smashed in. Ronnie felt even more distraught, he had no idea what could have happened to his friend, and even with all his new power he wouldn't even know where to start looking. Ronnie sighed before slowly entering his car. He took another deep breath before pulling out of his parking space and drove out of his apartment's parking-lot. During the entire drive to Ronnie's school he couldn't get Darren out of his mind. He would be destroyed if something happened to him in the forest because he didn't even want to stay. The rest of the drive drug out until Ronnie pulled into the parking-lot of his school which was packed with cars. Ronnie usually arrived much earlier because he hated the struggle of trying to find a parking spot after every student had already had first pick. The green numbers on the digital clock in Ronnie's dashboard flashed to eight fifty five, he had to hurry if he wanted to make it to class in time. After a couple minutes of searching, Ronnie finally found a spot then pulled in and quickly jumped out of his car and slammed the door behind him then began his path to class at a slight jog. Ronnie suddenly came to a halt and immediately turned back to his car.

(Ronnie) Damn, I always forget my damn backpack when I'm in a hurry.

Ronnie quickly returned to his car, grabbed his backpack, then once again headed to class. It was when he made it to the quad when he heard the scream of a woman echoing through the high standing walls surrounding him. Ronnie turned his to the direction of the the sound and took off running at it. The source was a girl in one of his classes named Larissa. Her blonde hair hung in front of her face as she knelt over another girl with brown hair that attends their school, but Ronnie didn't recognize her. Another guy stood with a calm composure, hovering slightly behind Larissa who had dark brown hair, Ronnie also didn't recognize him, but he looked around Ronnie's age. Ronnie sped up then got down over the fallen girl.

(Ronnie) Whats going on? What happened to her?

(Larissa) Ronnie! I have no idea, Stephanie was saying she was feeling sick all day, but she seemed like she just had a slight cold. Then all of a sudden she dropped straight to the ground. I don't know what to do.

(Ronnie) We need to get her up and get help immediately.

The guy with the dark brown hair knelt down and placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

(Guy) Look you guys, I think were overreacting, she has been sick and she must have overexerted herself. Lets just give her a minute and I'm sure she'll be okay.

Ronnie's gaze shot to the guy, who seemed as calm as he would be if he was relaxing at a winter lodge.

(Ronnie) What are you talking about? People don't just collapse out of nowhere.

(Larissa) What the hell Adam? Do you realize how crazy you sound?

Suddenly Stephanie's eyes spread wide open and she took an incredibly deep breath causing her body to flail up then fall flat back down on the ground.

(Adam) Don't sound so crazy now do I?

Stephanie laid still on the ground with a dazed look on her face as she scanned the three standing over her. Her eyes were glazed, and the sclera in them had a odd gray tone. Stephanie took a soft breath and Larissa's face lit up as she screamed out before hugging her friend.

(Larissa) Stephanie! Are you okay?

Adam casually stood and rested his hand on his hip. Ronnie looked up to him with discontent, he didn't like the fact that he was acting like this was an every day occurrence. It was then Ronnie could see that the sclera in his eyes were also an odd gray color like Adam's.

(Adam) You see, you guys were just overreacting.

Adam leaned over and held his hand out to Stephanie.

(Adam) C'mon Stephanie, were going to be late to class.

Stephanie instantly reached her hand past Larissa and grabbed onto Adams hand, causing Larissa to let go of her friend and stand back up. Larissa still had a confused look on her face as Adam pulled Stephanie to her feet.

(Larissa) Stephanie, are you sure you feel okay? We should still get you to a nurse, that was pretty serious.

(Stephanie) No I feel totally fine, I just got a little light headed, sorry guys.

Stephanie rubbed her head and forced a smirk.

(Stephanie) Well thanks for trying to help, but Adam and I need to go before were late.

Adam quickly turned and Stephanie followed him close behind as they left and made their way to class. Larissa faced toward Ronnie with a worried look.

(Larissa) Ronnie, this is crazy. People have been absent to there classes more and more this week, and now Stephanie drops to the ground, then acts like nothing happened.

Ronnie knew something had to be going on, it was too much of a coincidence that both Adam and Stephanie had the abnormality in their eyes, but he had no idea what could be causing it. "Could it be a sickness? Or could it have something to do with Larfleeze?" he thought. Still, with all that in mind, Ronnie still couldn't figure out why Adam was acting so casual about what happened. Ronnie gave Larissa a comforting smile.

(Ronnie) I wouldn't worry about it, she seemed like she was fine, the flu is probably going around or something.

Ronnie knew it wasn't the flu, he just hoped Larissa didn't know the symptoms so she wouldn't question it. Larissa sighed before speaking.

(Larissa) I guess, I hope when she goes home she sees a doctor still.

It was then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was the alarm he set to let him know when he was late to class.

(Ronnie) Damn, were late.

(Larissa) Yeah my professor is going to kill me I better get going.

Larissa gave Ronnie a hug before the two parted ways and made their way to class. Ronnie stopped at the metal blue door that led to his classroom and pulled it open before hustling to his seat. His teacher Miss. Weston already had begun her lecture on living biology, it was a remedial class and he didn't really need to take it, but his mom pays for his classes and the deal was he had to take base classes if she was going to continue to pay. Ronnie looked around his class at all the empty seats. He didn't notice them before, but after Larissa pointed out that people have been absent it became obvious. Darren had his first class with Ronnie and his seat was one of the empty ones. Ronnie hoped that whatever was happening to everyone that Darren wasn't involved.

Only minutes after Ronnie entered his class, the entire room began to violently shake. Ronnie's heart jumped, there was rarely ever earthquakes in Midway City so nobody is ever prepared for one. The students in the class began to panic as the shaking refused to desist. Ronnie looked down to his ring and it had a slight glow in the center. The roof of the classroom then began to crack and pieces of the paneling on the ceiling began to chip away and fall. The wall behind the Miss. Weston then crumbled to pieces and dust clouded the room making it impossible to see. Ronnie then lit up his ring and his Indigo Lantern outfit materialized over his clothes out of a deep Indigo Light. Ronnie knew it was go time, and he had to dawn the persona of Indigo Lantern once again.

The Indigo Lantern flung his fist into the air and his ring lashed out waves of Indigo energy surged through the air clearing the dust revealing some kind of grotesque monster that had a head that resembled a pterodactyl with spider legs that went up his entire torso. The beast had red leathery skin and its legs were black, with red rings at the joints. The monster screeched and caused the students to scramble out of the class as fast as they can. Indigo Lantern knew that he would get a chance to make his first construct this time, he just hoped that it would be the right one.

(Indigo Lantern) Alright... Dinosaur thing... I guess, lets see what your made of.


	6. Issue 6 The Law Of Motion

The monster let a terrible shriek as its eyes lit up crimson red, before opening its large mouth exposing its rows of large razor like teeth.

(Indigo Lantern) Alright, better make a mental note to not let this thing take a bite out of me. I doubt anyone would believe I got attacked by a shark in the middle of fall.

The inside of the monster's mouth then lit up with a fiery red color before expelling a large blast of flames directly at Indigo Lantern. His eyes widened before holding up his fist, then an indigo orb formed around his entire body and the blast of fire exploded and spread around it. Once the flames dispersed, the Indigo Lantern let down his barrier and the monster was already charging in his direction. The monster lifted one of its giant spider like legs and smashed it into Indigo Lantern's chest, sending him straight through the wall of his classroom. He rolled a few feet as he hit the ground outside before pushing himself up. Quickly the Indigo Lantern up on his feet, he scanned the area around him and noticed that the school seemed as if it was already evacuated. He was glad because he didn't want anyone to be hurt in the crossfire.

The Indigo Lantern could hear another screech from the monster as it smashed through what was left of the wall that he was thrown through. The Lantern held out his hand and his ring began to glow as the monster spread its giant leathery wings took flight and began its attack again. Instinctively the Indigo Lantern thought of a weapon to defend himself. He thought of the giant broadsword used by the main character in one of his science fiction stories. The indigo light seemed to be reacting to the Lantern's thoughts as it began to form into a giant, solid purple sword, with the Indigo Lantern symbol stylishly placed on the hit, and within less than a second his thought became a reality as solid construct. Excitement filled Indigo Lantern's body as he gazed upon his first real construct, he couldn't believe that his imagination was now is only limitation, and the thought of the good he could for the world was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Indigo Lantern's calming thoughts were interrupted by an array of fire blasts that rained down from the sky. Gracefully he took to the sky with his blade, narrowly avoiding each blast while still rocketing toward the monster, who howled again as the Lantern swung his massive sword which ripped through the monster's stomach, spraying orange blood through the air.

(Indigo Lantern) Gotcha!

The monster howled as its mouth ignited with flames again. The Lantern quickly reverted his sword into an indigo orb around him as the monster let loose an inferno out of its mouth. Flames shot in all directions off of Indigo Lantern's construct, which was holding strong against the attack. The Lantern cocked back his fist at his side and it began to light up.

(Indigo Lantern) ...Alright, I'm pretty much finished with your attitude.

Indigo Lantern threw his fist forward and sent a massive blast of indigo energy, which crackled as it exploded on the monster, sending its smoking body tumbling toward the ground. The monster's body emitted a thud as it smashed into the concrete below, raising a small could of dirt which blanketed its impact point. Indigo Lantern floated back down toward the ground by the monster, he couldn't help but wish that the monster wasn't getting back up. The cloud of dust dissipated as the Lantern approached what was left of whatever it was attacking his school, and anticipation quickly turned to horror as he saw what he thought was going to be the body of a dead beast. In center of the crater created by the monster laid a lifeless young girl that looked like she would go to his school. The Lantern dropped to his knees beside the girl as he took her up in his arms. Her pale skin was cold to the touch, and there was a massive wound across her stomach.

Indigo Lantern's costume slowly faded back into his normal clothes as Ronnie. He reached down pressed his finger's on the girls neck to feel if she had a pulse, but he couldn't feel a thing other than the girl's icy skin. Ronnie could feel his hands shaking with the girl laying in his arms, and a felling of helplessness came over him, which soon turned to sorrow. He couldn't believe that the first time he created a construct he ended up killing someone, and in his mind there isn't anything worse someone ever could do to someone else. Ronnie tightly shut his eyes as he reached down to his finger and pulled off his ring, then clenched it in his fist. "I... Killed someone..." He thought to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. The thought of the monster being a girl and not being just a mindless beast didn't even occur to him, all he could think about was protecting the people in his school, and whoever else the creature could have hurt. A trickle of blood leaked out of Ronnie's hand from the amount of pressure he was using to squeeze his ring, but he was far too distracted by the body of girl who's life he ended laying in his arms to realize.

Slowly Ronnie opened his eyes and looked up at his damaged classroom, and his thoughts were instantly interrupted by the sight of Adam standing in the distance under a heavy shading created by the setting sun. He had no idea why Adam was even still there after the school was evacuated, and why he wasn't trying to help the girl in his arms. The two stared at each other intensely for a moment until Adam slowly turned and walked away into the looming darkness behind him. A slight breeze picked up and feathered through Ronnie's hair. 

(Ronnie) ...Adam.


End file.
